Venom (2018 film)/Credits
Full credits for Venom (2018). Logos Opening Columbia Pictures Presents In Association with Marvel In Association with Tencent Pictures "VENOM" Closing Directed by Ruben Fleischer Screenplay by Jeff Pinkner & Scott Rosenberg and Kelly Marcel Screen Story by Jeff Pinkner & Scott Rosenberg Based on the Marvel Comics Produced by Avi Arad, p.g.a. Matt Tolmach, p.g.a. Amy Pascal Executive Producers David Householter Stan Lee Kelly Marcel Tom Hardy Executive Producers Edward Cheng Howard Chen Director of Photography Matthew Libatique, ASC Production Designer Oliver Scholl Edited by Maryann Brandon, ACE Alan Baumgarten, ACE Music by Ludwig Göransson Tom Hardy Michelle Williams Riz Ahmed Scott Haze Reid Scott Jenny Slate Melora Walters Casting by John Papsidera, CSA Music Supervision by Gabe Hilfer Costume Designer Kelli Jones Visual Effects Supervisors Paul Franklin Sheena Duggal An Avi Arad / Matt Tolmach / Pascal Pictures Production Crawl Art Cast * Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock/Venom * Michelle Williams as Anne Weying * Riz Ahmed as Carlton Drake/Riot * Scott Haze as Security Chief Roland Treece * Reid Scott as Dr. Dan Lewis * Jenny Slate as Dr. Dora Skirth * Melora Walters as Homeless Woman Maria * Woody Harrelson as Cletus Kasady * Peggy Lu as Mrs. Chen * Malcolm C. Murray as Lewis Donate * Sope Aluko as Dr. Collins * Wayne Pére as Dr. Emerson * Michelle Lee as Malaysia EMT / Riot Host * Kurt Yue as Mission Control Translator * Chris O'Hara as Astronaut JJ Jameson, III * Emilio Rivera as Lobby Guard Richard * Amelia Young as Allie * Ariadne Joseph as Eddie's TV Producer * Deen Brooksher as Drake Interview Guard * David Jones as Drake Interview Guard * Roger Yuan as Village Eel Shop Owner * Woon Young Park as Malaysia Village Tough * Patrick Chundah Chu as Malaysia Village Tough * Vickie Eng as Elderly Village Woman / Riot Host * Mac Brandt as Jack the Bartender * Nick Thune as Beardo at Bar * Michael Dennis Hill as Reporter on TV * Sam Medina as Shakedown Thug * Scott Deckert as Noisy Neighbor Ziggy * Lauren Richards as Ziggy's Girlfriend * Jared Bankens as Isaac / Blue Host * Lucas Fleischer as Guard at Gate * Diesel Madkins as Lab Security Guard * Otis Winston as Chasing Guard * Zeva Duvall as Little Girl / Riot Host * Selena Anduze as Bistro Manager * Brittany L. Smith as Bistro Hostess * Jordan Foster as Waiter * Jane McNeill as Diner * Victor McCay as Diner * Elizabeth Becka as Diner * Ron Prather as Diner * Marcia White as Diner * Javier Vazquez Jr. as MRI Tech * Ellen Gerstein as Hospital Lady with Dog / Mrs. Manfredi * Martin Bradford as Jacob / Blue Host * Steven Teuchert as Stoner Dude * Al-Jaleel Knox as Stoner Dude * Brandon Morales as Crowd Control Officer * Michael Burgess as Flight Technician * Matthew Cornwell as Ops Director * David Fleischer as Flight Trajectory Specialist * D. James Jones as LF Security Guard * Angela Davis as Evacuating Scientist * Stan Lee as Dapper Dog Walker * Wade Williams as Prison Guard * Christian Convery as Joey - 8 Year Old Boy (scenes deleted) * Megan Aldrich as Street Pedestrian (uncredited) * Joseph Amey as Street Pedestrian (uncredited) * Angelina as Tech Girl (uncredited) * James William Ballard as SWAT Team Member (uncredited) * William W. Barbour as Neighborhood Couple (uncredited) * Paul Barlow Jr. as Tour Teacher (uncredited) * Kenny Beers as Sailor (uncredited) * Ray Benitez as Bistro Chef (uncredited) * Patrick Brown as Mercenary (uncredited) * Carter Burch as Scientist / Lab Tech (uncredited) * Kevin Carscallen as Sailor (uncredited) * Isla Cervelli as Doctor (uncredited) * Cabran E. Chamberlain as San Francisco Tourist (uncredited) * Met Clark as Hazmat Technician (uncredited) * Kim Christopher Codella as Cable Car Rider (uncredited) * Carl Collanus as Sailor (uncredited) * M. Shawn Cunningham as Homeless Man (uncredited) * Hai Dang as Airport Patron (uncredited) * Laura Distin as Restaurant Patron (uncredited) * Steven J. Durham as Pedestrian (uncredited) * Sylvester T. Echols as Scientist (uncredited) * Michelle Fang as Tech Girl (uncredited) * James J. Fuertes as Waiter #2 (uncredited) * Gail Gamble as Driver / Street Pedestrian (uncredited) * Daniela Gaskie as Scientist / Lab Tech (uncredited) * John Gettier as Swat Team Member (uncredited) * Khalid Ghajji as Swat Team Member (uncredited) * Emelita T. Gonzalez as Villager (uncredited) * Apollo GT as Villager (uncredited) * Jake Hanson as Strip Club Patron (uncredited) * Anthony B. Harris as Pedestrian / Restaurant Patron (uncredited) * Kage Havok as SWAT Team Member (uncredited) * Tianna Hazard as Boy's Mother (uncredited) * Cassandra Hendry as Street Pedestrian / Business Woman (uncredited) * Ron Cephas Jones as Jack (uncredited) * David King as Street Chase Pedestrian (uncredited) * Sailor Larocque as Tater Tot Girl (uncredited) * Amy Le as Villager (uncredited) * Elgin Lee as Restaurant Patron (uncredited) * Caleb Levine as San Francisco Street Extra (uncredited) * Tsi Chin Li-McCall as Villager (uncredited) * John Lobata as SFPD Officer (uncredited) * Homero Lopez as Street Pedestrian (uncredited) * Marquis Magwood as Scientist / Lab Tech (uncredited) * Mary Lu Marr as Cafe Patron (uncredited) * Van Marten as SFPD Officer (uncredited) * Susanne B McGavin as Cable Car Rider (uncredited) * Jock McKissic as Orderly (uncredited) * Jane McNeill as Restaurant Patron (uncredited) * Cosmo Millan as Pedestrian (uncredited) * Yvette Miner as Shop Worker (uncredited) * Timothy D. Montjoy as Restaurant Patron (uncredited) * Ed Moy as Pedestrian (uncredited) * Vaughn Myovich as SF Pedestrian (uncredited) * Henry Oehler as Pedestrian (uncredited) * Donald K. Overstreet as Operations Specialist (uncredited) * John Ozuna as Johnson Prison Guard (uncredited) * Denney Pierce as Merc Driver (uncredited) * Paul Pillsbury as Hazmat Crew (uncredited) * Buddy Rahming as Businessman (uncredited) * Jeff Redlick as Pedestrian with Car (uncredited) * Michael Andrew Reed as Tourist (uncredited) * Boston Rush Freeman as Trolley Teen #1 (uncredited) * Rxchie as Guard (uncredited) * Shekeb Sekander as Homeless Man (uncredited) * Chris Stein as Mission Control Operator (uncredited) * Jessica Dawson Strong as Restaurant Patron (uncredited) * JB Tadena as SWAT Officer #1 (uncredited) * Cerith Taylor as NYC Subway Passenger (uncredited) * Kayko Thompson as Villager (uncredited) * Phil Tyler as S.W.A.T Leader (uncredited) * Etienne Vick as Window Shopper (uncredited) * G.S. Wade II as Strip Club Bouncer (uncredited) * William Walker as Mission Scientist (uncredited) * Grace Wan as Actress (uncredited) * A. Marshal Ward as Patient (uncredited) * Galen G. Wathen as Pedestrian (uncredited) * Chris Ward as San Francisco Pedestrian (uncredited) * James D. Weston II as Pedestrian (uncredited) * Amanda Marie Wilkinson as Window Shopper (uncredited) * Shawn Yee as San Francisco Driver (uncredited) * Ronnie Yelverton as Prison Guard (uncredited) * Mike Young as SWAT Team Member (uncredited) Stunts David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Second Unit Director Spiro Razatos Unit Production Managers Dana Robin Davis Householter First Assistant Director K.C. Hodenfield Second Assistant Director Michael Saunders Marvels Venom Character created by Todd McFarlane and David Micheline Visual Effects Producer Mark Soper Stereo Supervisor Marcus Alexander Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Production Assistants 2nd Unit - Atlanta Main Unit - San Francisco Second Unit - San Francisco Post Production Visual Effects Visual Effects by DNEG Show Production Jack Aroskin Laura Bethencourt Montes Richard Binnington Stefan De Souza Alex Harrison Matthew Knight Echo Liu Liz Mann Olivia Naylor Kat Newington Mariluz Noto Jaime Ormston Viveka Prabakaran Travis Robinson Samantha White Department Supervision Eric Bates Rohan Bediskar Dalbir Bhurji Thomas Biller Ramchandra Birje Thomas Bracht Benjamin Bratt Dan Breckwoldt Tom Burton Rémi Cauzid Caleb Choo Stefano Cieri Donna Feek Filippo Forno Julian Gnass Anthony Grant Johnny Grilo Collin Hee Daniel Jenkins Hemant Khairnar David Lee Melaina Mace Sameer Malik Kathirvel Manickam Harsh Mavi Shane Meehan Dan Neal Kevin Norris Amey Panchal Saurabh Patel Ariele Podreider Kristin Pratt Kiran Kumar Naidu S Amitkumar Singh Nirmaljeet Singh Jordan Walsh Thomas Ward Benjamin Wiggs Department Production Saado Aboukhazaal Tasmin Adams Natalia Altavilla Emily Bailey Giedre Balseviciute Tomas Berzinskas Jamie Briens Ania Budko Ines Caiola Chan Ee Jien Debbi Coleman Carla Conradie Emily Cook Patrick Dawkes Dharmaraj G P Giovanni Di Giulio Ben Duncan Irene Ellis Simon Fraser Jigesh Gajjar Isabel Arboleya Gonzalez Brendan Grady Lola Hale Megan Hayes Kiran Hegde Joachim Henriksen Matt Howsam Josh Huitema Ilaria Introzzi Nick Jacks Himani Jain Katie Johnson Aman Juneja Bharath Kannan Mark Koval Sydney Kyrtsia Toby Langley Trevor Lareau Kiran Manna Rosie Mennear Carmen Metcalf Benjanmin Milling Maria Mira Siddharth Mohan Akhila Namboodiri Puja Parikh Maulish Patel Akanksha Pillai Bharat Rasghania Akshay Ravi Lawrence Rice Shaun Roth Bryan Ryan Vikram Sampath Mohak Sharma Jon Sheffield Sam Sheridan Sammy Shikaze Phoebe Sutherland Priscilla Tan Chiranjeev Thakur Janam Vala Vishal Vijaygopal Seda Yilmaz Visual Effects Artists Virendra Agawane Nawaz Alamgir Dale Alexander Ashraf Ali Trinadh Alla Juan Alonso Donald Altamirano Sneha Amin Christine Ammann Javed Ansari D Aravind Chris Arnott Omkar Aroskar Ashin Ashroff Bart Ashworth Aleksandar Atanasov Alex Auffeves Aaron Auty Radhakrishna B Senthilkumar B Thierno Bah Kamilla Bak Senthil Balu Stanley Balu Aviv Bar-Ami George Barbour Judy Barr Rohan Barve Sourabh Batra Dirk Becker Sebastian Becker Jamie Bellamy Fernando Benitez David Bennett Jack Beynon Debjani Bhadra Divyansh Bhardwaj Minar Bidaye Luke Bigley Miguel Bilbao Leonardo Bonisolli Ryan Borah Chaitanya Borikar Matthew Boston Micha Bostrom Dionysis Bouloutzas Paul Brannan Sarah Bromley Robert Brumby Stu Bruzek Joan Buhigas Maria Busco Manivannan C Daniel Cairnie Umit Calik Keanan Cantrell Antonio Carranza Perez Stefano Carta Eduardo Castells Mateo Dara Cazamea Anthony Chadwick Sukanta Chakraborty Aleksandar Chalyovski Michael Chang Petar Chardakov James Charles Abhishek Chaturvedi Lok Chau Saroj Kumar Chaudhary Jagdish Chauhan Keith Cheuk Louise Chevrier Milind Chogle Deepak Choudhary Dibbyo Choudhary Henry Chua Renjith Chundakkad Sean Coonce Ian Copeland Barry Corcoran Oliver Cordwell Francesco Cosatti Jing Cui Muruganantham D Onkar Dahare Marco DAmbros Kashyap Dange Alistair Darby Dhananjayan Dasarathan Markus Daum Jonathan Davies Diego de Mendizabal Galan Francesco Del Fuoco Giulia DellArmi Mandar Deshpande Vaibhavi Deshpande Natalia Diaz Orrego Vincent Domaigne Markus Drayss Stefano Dubay David Dunn Adrien Dupont Vanessa duQuesnay Katherine Durant Alok Dwivedi Dominic Edwards Ole Eidsheim Elmar Einarsson Bernhard Eiser Ahmed El-Shahat Moustafa Balaji Elangovan Steve Feltham Francesco Ferlito Marissa Fernandes Ritonia Fernandes Felix Ferrand Lee Fisher Gabor Foner Federico Frassinelli Claudia Fugazzotto Howard Fuller Reinaldo Furegato William Gabriele Mangesh Gadekar Gokulnath Gajapathy Alvaro Gasco Dipti Gawade Sanchit Gawale Ankush Gawande Arindam Ghosh Paolo Giandoso Dan Gilligan Pablo Gimenez Ginu R C Ram Anna Glushkova Ben Goerlach Emanuele Goffredo Carsten Gomes Andres Gomez Tollar Catarina Goncalves Christopher Gooch Kyle Goodsell Pete Goodwin Andrea Grappis Emily Greeley Harry Green Neil Griffiths Gero Grimm Sankeerth GS Xin Steve Guo Vikas Gusain Victor Gutarra Tomas Gutierrez Raphael Hamm Luke Hardisty Jiten Harkhani Jason Harris Steven Hawthorne Allan Henderson Gabriel Hennessy Mike Hill Cassio Homa Yuka Hosomi Peter Howlett Sally Huang Levon Hudson Kenny Hui Mike Hull Ben Imber Cristobal Infante Simon Irvine Suresh J Pradipkumar Jadhav Ashish Shivaji Jagdale Harshal Jagdale Santosh Jakkam Trystan James Amrendra Jampani Ananya Jana Max Jauga Shraddha Jawkar XuJingYi Jin Jan Jinda Therese Johansson Suvi Jokiniemi Deepak Joshi Bhargav K Karuppasamy K Shamintha Kalamba Arachchi Prasad Kale Keith Kamholz K Kanageswaran Jeevith Kanth Anurag Kapil Ceyhan Kapusuz John Kay Stephanie Kelly Gabor Kemenyvari Daniel Kemeys Vimal Kerketta Anton Kernitckii Ejaz Reyaz Khan Shrikant Khapre Santosh Khedkar Chris Kilshaw Philip Kilshaw Gabor Kiss Florian Koebisch Dean Koonjul Ashlesh Kotangale Makoto Koyama Vaclav Kubant Anukalp Kulshreshtha Abhishek Kumar Avinash Kumar Harish Kumar Nishant S Kumar Rohit Kumar Sparsh Kumar Ronak Kumawat George Kurian Sanjay Kushwaha Chi Kwong Lo George Kyparissous Lavanya L L Mohammed Altaf Sandy la Tourelle Daniel Labossiere Savio Lacerda Dirk Lambert Dimitrios Lekanis Alexis Lemonis Bruno Leveque James Lewis Tatsu Li Chew Teng Lim Pierson Lippard Melvin Lopes Pepe de Lucas Michael Lyle Fredrik Mac Leod Wakako Mae Vishwanath Harihar Mahajan Raghunath Mahendrakar Mou Majumdar Mansha Malhotra Gianni Malpeli Swapnil Markandey Alvaro Martin Jose Martin Pietro Materossi Daniel Maund Charly Mauri Michael Mauritzen Ales Mav Amit Mazumdar Joel Meire Jeremy Meltzer Amit Menon Kiran Menon Javier Merono Saxson Micheal Andrew Mills Amit Mishra Anuj Mishra Souvik Mitra Martin Moch Aniket Modshing Sachindra Mogaveera Srijith Mohanakrishnan Sunil Mohapatra Alankar Mohite Kasim Mokha Antoine Molenat Sandrine Moniez Olly Montagu Benoit Moranne Michael Morgan Gwilym Morris Sayyad Muddasar N Buchi Ramulu Chandravenu Naidu Sunny Nair Karampudi Narasimha Hariram Natarajan Swarnadeep Nath Ramesh Nayak Manikanta Neelapu Daniel Neves Stella Ng Matteo Nibbi Lukas Niemczyk Siraphurin Nimmahnratanakul Yashwanth Noogala Tom Norman Srikrishna Nukala Dameon O'Boyle Alok Ogale Gian Mario Ortu David Otzen Umesh PA Shailesh Padme Rohan Padwal Chris Page Christy Page Benoit Paillard Venu Painadath George Palcut Kostas Panagiotopoulos Debabrata Panda Smitaranjan Panda Nicholas Papworth Sachin Paranjpe Ryan Park Prithvi Parmar Lucia Pascali Mustakeen Pathan Miriam Pavese Mahendra Pawar Shubham Pawar Omkar Pednekar Robin Pelissier Lova Penke Giorgio Pennisi Thomas Phillips-Howard David Picarda Alessandro Pieri Damien Pierlot Melvin Mathew Pillai Rajesh PK Yash Polke Travis Porter Andy Potter Mayuresh Bhagawan Powar Dipak Prabhu Sai Prashanth Jack Preston Jaco Pretorius Aled Prosser Robin Purdy Risto Puukko Saranraj Ra Saurabh Rabha Sadjad Rabiee Indreep Raha Immanuel Rajan Ramkumar Raju Sreehari Ramakrishna Nick Rampling Gaurav Rane Prabhamrit Raryan N K Ravanya Karunakar Reddy Matthias Reiche Gabor Reikort Shinichi Rembutsu Simon Renaud Pasquale Riefoli Ed Roberts Oswin Rodrigues Antonio Rodriguez Diaz Carlos Rosas Martin Rossi Jay Roxas Jake Rusch Ash Ryan Bala Ganesh S Prasad S Savarinathan S Vijayakumar S SA Prabhakher Matt Sadler Mohd Sahabaz Dipak Sahoo Sneha Saji Anjum Sakharkar Sagar Salunkhe Henning Sanden Anna Sanders Dan Santos Pedro Santos Ak Saravanan Raviraj Sawant Eduard Schulze-Battmann David Scott Shaun Scott Peter Seager Nicolas Seck Christine Sevigny Nashrat Shahi Riyaz Shaikh Anthony Shanks Karthikeyan Shanmugasundaram Samuel Shannon Krishna Gopal Sharma Mayank Sharma Sufiyan Sheikh Vipul Kumar Shrivastava Yogesh Shriwatri Arpit Shukla Christopher Sillitoe Ashutosh Singh Monu Singh Rahul Solse Satish Sorensangbam Miles Southan Bernardo Spadafora Jim Steel Emanuel Strixner Mary Stroumpouli Sibi Suku Jane Jingwan Sun Vignesh Sundar Ketaki Sutrave David Svenvall Szabolcs Szmicsek T Srinivasa Raju Kouji Tajima Alex Tavener Sanjay Tawale Ben Taylor Romain Thirion Amy Thomas Ron Thomas Kushank Tikku Aman Tiwari Steven Tizzard Rohit Tondlekar Chris Tost John Treusch Adam Trowse Aniket Tyagi Sarfaraz Uddin Ajay Upadhyaya Oscar Urretavizcaya Merino Balu V Sundar. V Natalia Valbuena Hemantkumar Valvi T Varshitha Ismael Verdugo Rajesh Verma Erica Vigilante Arun Vignesh Srinivasaganjitendra Vijay Sachin Vishwas Akshay Sunil Wadwalkar Rakesh Wagh Nigel Wagner Jiayin Wang Kenneth Weide Steve White Stephanie Whitmarsh Bernard Wicksteed Scott Wilkinson Eric HP Wong Y S Srikanth Anil Kumar Yadav Devesh Kumar Yadav Harry Yang Nessa Zhang Mingfang Cleve Zhu VFX Editors Rachel Deane Harikirshna Dubey Crystal Hadcroft Harry Hamblin Ana Nunes Samuel Perkins Nitin Raj Grant Storrie Additional Visual Effects by One of US Additional Visual Effects by Sony Pictures Imageworks 3D Conversion by DNEG Stereo Stereo Supervision Amit Bar Anil Kumar Aswin Bal Chandraprakash Singh Deepak Kumar Singh Dhiraj Sukheja Gopal Meena Gourav Gupta Himabalaji Pindi Jimmy Philip Kalpita Tendulkar Kiran Parmar Mahesh Madur Manu Jain Mukesh Kumar Nitin Mahajan Omkar S Rahate Prashanth Kumar Jakkula Prateek Sharma Rohan Tirkey Srikanth Reddy Jakka Sushil Singh Vaibhav Deshmukh Vinay Das Stereo Production Ahmed Osman Alexander Asturias Aman Singh Annsh Patel Benedict Murray Carolina Karlson Gagan Kathuria Isha Bhatt James Tam Jitendra Singh Gaur Joginder Singh Monika Hada Nicole Karlson Parminder Goyal Parveen Kumar Rameez Mukaddam Ramesh Kumar Koney Ravinder Singh Bishnoi Reshma Jhangimal Romi Kiran Sameer Samant Savio Nelson Cruz Shohil Vohra Smruti Satnaik Sreekanth Boyapati Venkatesh Repaka Vijay Kumar Yemula Vijita Singh Stereo Leads & Artists Abhishek Mhatre Bhargab Goswami Bhavya Dixit Flevin Sajeev George Ferris Hemant Shimpi Kunal Nagwekar Lydia Aguilar Maria Asimali Michael Sweetser Monprakash Sharma Mujeeb Ansari Naresh Rawat Nishant Narang Nitin Sarag Omid Taherdin Prashant Yadav Ramesh Simma Ravindra Rathore Sajan Ignatius Tuscano Sajan Shetty Srinivasulu Pottabattula Suraj Kadam Tushar Kurhade Tushar Rajput Vinod Ganpat Sawant Vishal Patel Vivek Lotan Jadhav Production Support Bex Pannett Danny Lu Dhruv Uppal Emily Bailey Eoin Greenham Gregory Koutrakos Holly Barker Joachim Henriksen Kat Tysoe Kieron Ramchurn Laurie Pellard Luke Grey Richard Pring Robin Emerson Shenyan Liu Vince Stewart Previsualization by The Third Floor, Inc. Jourdan Biziou Javier Lopez-Duprey Steven Lo Brad Blackbourn Heather Flynn Fabio Tovar Ana Maria Alvarado Noah Sage Amrani Robert D. Anaya Michael Deliso Marc Ellis Javier J. Espinoza Erik Griott Caleb Jackson Tamara Meem Tyler Nishikawa Michele Gino Rader Jason Ronzani Terry Shigemitsu Jean-Leny Sole Shendy Wu Trent Lundquist Christopher Thellas Emily Unruh Additional Previsualization by Pixomondo MPC LA Nvizible Argon Effects Proof Scanning by Capture Dimensions Protogon Soundtrack on Sony Classical Music "No Problem" Written by Jeremy Coleman, Justin Davey, Jim Lavigne, Bruno Mota, Terrence Thornton and Vinay Vyas Performed by Pusha T Pusha T appears courtesy of REUPGANG/Decon "Our Love" Written and Performed by Gary Clark Jr. Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Black Gold" Written and Performed by Eagle Eye Williamson By arrangement with Rollo Grady Music "Super Hyphy" Written by Sultan Banks and Charles Kente Williams Performed by Keak Da Sneak Courtesy of Entertainment One U.S. LP "So He Won't Break" Written by Dan Auerbach and Patrick Carney Performed by The Black Keys Courtesy of Nonesuch Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Venom" Written by Marshall B. Mathers, III, Luis Resto and Roger Troutman Produced by Eminem and Luis Resto Performed by Eminem Eminem appears courtesy of Aftermath/Shady/Interscope Records Contains a sample of "More Bounce to the Ounce" Performed by Zapp Courtesy of LSV Entertainment/Rhino Entertainment Company "Let's Go (The Royal We)" Written by Jaime Meline, Michael Render and Torbitt Schwartz Produced by El-P and Little Shalimar Performed by Run The Jewels Run The Jewels appear courtesy of RTJ Music, Inc. "Music from 'Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'" Written and Produced by Daniel Pemberton Courtesy of Sony Pictures Animation Inc. Under license from Sony Pictures Music Group © 2018 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and Tencent Pictures (USA) LLC All Rights Reserved Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Special Thanks to Atlanta Mayor's Office of Film and Entertainment City of Atlanta Police Department San Francisco Film Commission San Francisco Police Department City and County of San Francisco British Film Institute This project was completed with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. THE CHARACTERS, INCIDENTS AND LOCATIONS PORTRAYED IN THE NAMES HEREIN ARE FICTITIOUS, AND ANY SIMILARITY TO OR IDENTIFICATION WITH THE LOCATION, NAME, CHARACTER OR HISTORY OF ANY PERSON, PRODUCT OR ENTITY IS ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL AND UNINTENTIONAL. SONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT (SPE) AND ITS WHOLLY-OWNED FILM DIVISIONS DID NOT RECEIVE ANY PAYMENT OR OTHER CONSIDERATION FOR THE DEPICTION OF TOBACOO PRODUCTS IN THIS FILM. THIS MOTION PICTURE PHOTOPLAY IS PROTECTED PURSUANT TO THE PROVISIONS OF THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA AND OTHER COUNTRIES. ANY UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION AND/OR DISTRIBUTION OF THIS PHOTOPLAY MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. After Credits Meanwhile, in another universe... Closing Logos To be continued. Category:Credits